


Amnesia.

by ProudToBe



Series: SuperWho Christmas stories. [1]
Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Christmas, F/M, Paradox, Pond
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-11
Updated: 2013-12-11
Packaged: 2018-01-04 06:33:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,269
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1077730
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ProudToBe/pseuds/ProudToBe
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Doctor goes to a Christmas market at a faraway planet. There he meets someone he’ll never forget.<br/>Or will he?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Amnesia.

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry, Sweetie, but I can’t let you remember this.  
> One day you will understand why I had to do it.  
> It was not meant for our paths to cross here.  
> Merry Christmas,  
> /M.P

“How much does this cost?” The Doctor asked the Silurian standing behind the table.  
“Twenty-four.” The salesman answered with an irritated voice. “It says so on it. Are you blind?”  
“No, no… I just thought ‘Twenty-four, isn’t that a little expensive’. Because between you and me, a machine that only does this one thing, twenty-four is very high prised! Is anyone even falling for that fancy decoration? I mean…” He hit the machine in the table a few times and then threw it away, “This is even breakable. Really bad quality.”  
The salesman looked more and more irritated as the Doctor talked and when he finished he hissed.  
“Do you want to buy something or not?” He asked quickly with a growl and stood up. His face would have been red if he was a human.  
“Well, not really.” The Doctor answered with a shrug.  
“Then what the hell are you doing here? Get away from my marketplace! And you’ll have to pay for that!” He yelled after the Doctor as he quickly walked away and disappeared in the crowd of people.

The Doctor walked for hours all around the Christmas market (“Wonderful!” He smiled to himself now and then when he found an especially interesting thing). It had things from all over the universe and this time of the year people ran around trying to find the right thing for their own celebration. The Doctor thought about how wonderful it was that so many different species from all over the universe had such similar celebrations, at this time of the year.  
Because Christmas wasn’t such a human idea as one could think. Many different species had realized that during the cold winter, when it was dark and the days were short, the people were in need of something to light their spirits up. Therefore they had come up with a feast that would contain laughter and singing and different kinds of delicious food, which would make them all happy and manage until the spring came again.  
He often thought that he should have brought one of his old companions here, especially to hear the choir sing at Christmas Eve. It was said to be one of the best performances in the whole universe.  
 _Maybe sometime in the future._ He thought to himself.

  
He stopped at a stand where they sold things from Earth. It was not much since the humans had not yet been able to travel as far as to this planet, but some things had been picked up he guessed. Gingerbread and Christmas trees could be seen everywhere.

“Brilliant, just brilliant. I mean look at this!” he said to no one in particular.

“Yes. Isn’t it, Sweetie?” someone said behind him.  
He turned around and saw a woman with big, curly, blonde hair smiling at him. When she saw him she looked concerned for a second, but the Doctor understood her. Time Lords were very alike humans - Or actually; humans looked like Time Lords, though very few were aware of that - and to find one at this market would, indeed, be surprising.  
“Want to buy something Sweetie?” She said with the smile back on her lips.  
“Nah. Just looking around.” The Doctor answered with a shrug and leaned in to take a closer look at the woman. Her human costume was nothing less than magnificent. Some aliens were really god at what they did.  
“Thank you.” The woman said and held out a cup at him. “Some moulded wine?”  
“Yeah sure. Thanks!” The Doctor sipped the drink and looked around at al the different alien species walking about. The woman didn’t walk away. But he guessed her shift wasn’t over just yet.  
“You have a great deal of Earthly Christmas things here. It’s brilliant! May I ask how you got it all here? It’s before their time stream to have gotten this far from their home…”  
The blond woman smiled mysteriously and shrugged.  
“People have their ways I suppose.”  
“Yeah I’m afraid so...” The Doctor muttered and placed his cup on one of the tables.  
He started looking around the things again, trying on a Santa’s hat and eating a bit of candy. Suddenly he heard a voice calling from behind him.  
“River! River? Look at this! Isn’t it brilliant? It’s a machine that makes snow. You know I love snow!”  
The Doctor turned around for the second time, to find a man in a black dress coat and a tall hat in the same colour. He also wore a bowtie.  
The man walked up to the blond woman with a big enthusiastic smile.  
“I do, Sweetie.” She said and gave him a kiss. The Doctor realised that she was dressed up too and thought of something.  
“You don’t work here do you?” He asked with a frown.  
Both River and the man looked up. She smiled, while he looked very surprised.  
“No, I don’t.” River answered the Doctor and turned to the man with the bowtie.  
“I don’t remember this…” He mumbled.  
“You always forget things Sweetie.” She said and put a hand on his cheek.  
“Yes… But this has something to do with you…” He said and curiously looked up at the Doctor. He ignored their conversation, because he started to feel strangely tired and realised another thing.  
“What was that drink you gave me? That was _not_ mulled wine!” He hurried up to her and grabbed her arm.  
“What did you give to me?”  
Why hadn’t he been more cautious? He knew that no one knew how to poison him. He was a Time Lord. But he could feel that something was pumping through his veins, past his two hearts and up to his brain.  
“Oh, nothing. It was what it looked like. Plus a small amnesia pill and a bit of other stuff.” She answered with a mischievous smile. Her voice started to sound very far away and his sight got blurry.  
“Oh, you’re good!” He heard the man say, “And I was pretty stupid for accepting a drink from you.”  
The doctor felt how River led him away from the market. It seemed as if they were on their way to the TARDIS but that couldn’t be, he thought. Soon they stopped and River locked up a door to something. He stumbled inside and fell on the floor. The Doctor was barely staying awake but he knew they were on the TARDIS.  
“Wh-Why?” He managed to ask her. River leaned in close to him and gave him a kiss.  
“Spoilers.” She whispered and smiled again.  
He didn’t understand what she meant by that and he had so many more questions to ask. How she could know how to poison him and who that man was. But he could not get his body to move, and the next thing he knew was darkness.

***

“Don’t you think you were a little harsh to me?” The older Doctor asked as River closed the TARDIS door behind her.  
“No. We were not supposed to meet here.” She answered shortly. “Besides, I left you a message.”  
“Oh. That one! I’ve always wondered who send it. The TARDIS could not figure it out you know.”  
River laughed but didn’t say anything.  
“Or… She didn’t want to…” The Doctor mumbled as River started to walk away.  
“River! River? What did you do?” He asked running after her. She laughed again and the sound of it made the Doctor very happy.  
“Ask her yourself later.” She answered and took his hand pulling him further away from the younger TARDIS. “So... What was it that you wanted to show me?”


End file.
